As a result of the information revolution, communication systems are rapidly evolving to the extent that their constantly changing state has become the norm. Vast distribution networks have been deployed by the telecommunications industry and the cable television industry to provide point-to-point and point-to-multipoint communication interconnections with subscribers. As consumer-oriented multimedia services such as the Internet and high resolution television are being deployed, these distributive communications networks are configured to be more robust and dependable, especially in rural areas where dependable service has historically been less critical.
Integral to most of the network implementations which are well known in the industry is the use of distributive communication devices such as, but not limited to the following: digital loop carriers, pairgains, concentrators, multiplexers, remotely located cabinets, outside plant modules, repeaters, nodes, base stations, optical network units, sonets, and subscriber loop carriers. For purposes of this disclosure, a distributive communication device can be generally described as any active or passive component in a communication network that is remotely located with respect to a head end/or central switch device, and which requires power for the operation thereof. The following discussion will be directed primarily to the concentrator cabinets used by the telecommunications industry to provide POTS (plain old telephone system) services.
In the telecommunications industry, concentrator cabinets are utilized to perform multiplexing and de-multiplexing functions. These cabinets are provided with alternating current (AC) power which is converted to direct current (DC) power for use by the electronics enclosed in the cabinets. For robustness, these cabinets are provided with backup power sources in case of an AC power failure. The backup power sources usually comprise float charged DC batteries that typically have a limited backup time of between 1-10 hours. For remote locations where longer backup times are desirable, electromechanical long-term DC backup systems such as DC generators, fuel cells, or kinetic energy storage devices are provided. These electromechanical devices are typically referred to in the industry as auxiliary power sources (APS) systems. These DC APS systems are typically permanently installed at the concentration cabinet. Because of network design and expansion, a plurality of concentrator cabinets may be installed at a single site, each having its own dedicated DC APS system. However, this redundancy of DC APS systems for co-located concentrator cabinets is unnecessary and wasteful.
Accordingly, there is an unaddressed need in the industry for a system and method for efficiently providing power to co-located installed concentrator cabinets during periods of AC power failure in a cost effective manner.